halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ajax 013/Archive11
X103-Hybrid Anti Aircraft Gun pic I found a pic for the X103-Hybrid Anti Aircraft Gun. Also, are you working on an aquatic-based aircraft carrier for the UNSC? Because if not, I could probably put something together. Finally, now that the UNSC has larger aquatic vehicles, would it be okay if I came up with a Necros battleship? I have this idea that is essentially a floating super walker. Necros War Contributions Dear Ajax 013, I, ShockTrooper, would like to know if I can contribute to the Necros War Project, Halo Fanon Project. I just signed up for the Necros Project and I'am not sure what to do. Please reply as quick as possible. Thank you for your time. (P.S. Please take a look at The Sentinels and tell me if they could fit in the Necros War) (P.S.S May I use the UNSC SPARTAN-IV Squad, Squad Omaha, for the Necros thing-a-mabob if it is okay with you of course.) hi let's just talk here, thanks Because of my new housing and educational system, my free time and access to high-speed Internet necessary for Skype and IMing have been significantly reduced. Let's just talk here [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 18:04, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Again, Your Assistance Would be Appreciated Seems you're the "go-to guy" for my military-related questions. Anyway, to get to the point, exactly how large is an Aircraft Wing? Or a squadron for that matter? Can't seem to find the number of aircraft anywhere. Necros Era Starfighters/Bombers/Etc I saw that you've been using mainly 50mm cannons for the NW-era fighters, but if the Halo 1-3 era Longsword used 110mm and 120mm rotary cannons, don't you think 50mm is a bit underpowered? Just expressing my opinion ^.^. P.S. Thanks for the information on Aircraft Wings. Appreciate it. Necros-Era Carrier I'm working on a seagoing aircraft carrier for the Necros War, to go with AR's battleship and my submarine, tell me what you think of it so far, but remember that this is a work in progress. Megalodon-class Aircraft Carrier A Few Things 1. Yeah, calibre in Halo is a bit of an issue; when I first read The Flood, I went "wtf?" after I saw that the Pelicans had a 70mm Nose Gun... that's a gun almost as large or larger than modern day tanks, on a dropship? I was at a bit of a loss there. And I see the logic behind "bad crazy": why would a fighter have bigger guns than the heaviest tank the UNSC has in use? 2. Bringing light once again to the topic of the use of the Flood as a controlled biological weapon for the Necros, which has become a sort of well-discussed topic between you and me, I was wondering on the method you would use to transport them. Would you use Flood-filled "rocket" shells, like the Combine? And for that matter, would you use the spores or the Infection Forms themselves? The use of the Flood by the Necros would be more than efficient in swiftly eliminating towns, cities, hell, maybe even ships. 3. About the Necros Era templates, the category names are in black, as are the separating lines. I think you should fix that, because you can only see "... in use during the Necros War" and, of course, the links themselves. I needed to highlight the words to find the "Bombers" section >.>. 4. When are you planning on really setting up the Necros page? The Necros seem like a very complex faction/race, and I'd love to be of assistance in either helping with concepts, establishing technologies, and/or helping make a few units. 5. Oh, and on large ships like the Bishamonten-class, the Archer Missile Pods are oversized ones like the Autumn had, right? "One way trip to hell" sounds like a breeze to me, considering some of the other things I've had to go through in the past (one of many being, beating a Halo 2 Brute on Legendary in a melee fight >.<). So, all the information is as follows: Email: justinest@gmail.com IM:Abberant Render (AIM) And about the IRC, I've been having trouble setting it up, but I think I'll be fine given enough time to work things out. By the way, how large would the military complement to a Ragnarok-class Battleship be? A battalion? Re: Stuffelz Yeah, seeing as I'm lazy too, wondering if I could just add the Sovereign to one of your current/future fleets? And also, I'll be working on getting that IRC stuff up and running; I'm more than willing to join in on that Necros body-stealing fun ^.^. As long as its got Lifeboats, I'll make do (if there's a troop shortage on land, I think even ship complements will be in high demand). Although, I think I'll make it smaller than a battalion... or maybe not, considering the size of a Raggy. Ahh... Damn. Seems I downloaded XChat a long while ago, and that it didn't work at the time... now I got it working, and I have to pay... (with no money, really). Anyway, if you manage to get on AIM or your email account, I'll be expectin' you. To quote it, "Cannot Join #Halo-Fanon (You Are Banned)" which is impossible, because I really haven't been on the IRC at all... for anything. Re: Try Now Here's a copy of what it said when I connected to the network: * Looking up irc.freenode.net * Connecting to chat.freenode.net (204.11.244.21) port 6667... * Connected. Now logging in... * *** Looking up your hostname... * *** Found your hostname, welcome back * *** Checking ident * *** No identd (auth) response * Welcome to the freenode IRC Network Repentance * Your host is heinlein.freenode.netjobe.wgops.com/6667, running version hyperion-1.0.2b * *** Your host is heinlein.freenode.netjobe.wgops.com/6667, running version hyperion-1.0.2b * This server was created Tue Mar 4 21:54:32 UTC 2008 * heinlein.freenode.net hyperion-1.0.2b aAbBcCdDeEfFGhHiIjkKlLmMnNopPQrRsStTuUvVwWxXyYzZ01234569*@ bcdefFhiIklmnoPqstv * IRCD=dancer CAPAB CHANTYPES=# EXCEPTS INVEX CHANMODES=bdeIq,k,lfJD,cgijLmnPQrRstz CHANLIMIT=#:20 PREFIX=(ov)@+ MAXLIST=bdeI:50 MODES=4 STATUSMSG=@ KNOCK NICKLEN=16 :are supported by this server * SAFELIST CASEMAPPING=ascii CHANNELLEN=30 TOPICLEN=450 KICKLEN=450 KEYLEN=23 USERLEN=10 HOSTLEN=63 SILENCE=50 :are supported by this server * There are 19747 listed and 19644 unlisted users on 34 servers * 39 :flagged staff members * 26156 :channels formed * I have 2328 clients and 0 servers * Current local users: 2328 Max: 3023 * Current global users: 39391 Max: 50609 * Highest connection count: 3024 (3023 clients) (122675 since server was (re)started) * - heinlein.freenode.net Message of the Day - * - Welcome to heinlein.freenode.net in Missoula, Montana, US. * - Thanks to Michael Loftis and Modwest, Inc. * - (http://modwest.com/) for providing this server! * - * - HEINLEIN, ROBERT ANSON 1907-1988, author of "Starship * - Troopers", "Stranger in a Strange Land", and many other * - works, was one of the most popular, influential, and * - controversial authors of "hard" science fiction, setting a * - high standard for science and engineering plausibility that * - few have equaled. His most prevalent theme is the practical * - benefit of man's activities in space, and in fact a large * - portion of his works were written long before Neil Armstrong * - first set foot upon the Moon. Though he never ignored the * - negative aspects of technological growth, he had a clear * - vision of its importance to human progress and survival. * - * - You're using freenode, a service of Peer-Directed Projects * - Center (http://freenode.net/pdpc.shtml). * - * - freenode runs an open proxy scanner. Your use of the network * - indicates your acceptance of this policy. For details on * - freenode network policy, please take a look at our policy * - page (http://freenode.net/policy.shtml). Thank you for using * - the network! * - * - freenode is a service of Peer-Directed Projects Center, an * - IRS 501©(3) not-for-profit organization. Our yearly * - fundraiser will begin soon; if you'd like to donate early, * - please see http://freenode.net/pdpc_donations.shtml for more * - information. Thank you for using freenode! * - * End of /MOTD command. * Received a CTCP VERSION from freenode-connect * Cannot join #Halo-Fanon (You are banned). Maybe you can assess the situation >.<. Much gratitude. IRC's up and running. Ban Please ban 92.238.81.243 as he wrecked Parksters Godmodding article though i reverted edits Halo-Fanon, #Wiki, and #Halopedia channel about the thing that happened on the halo-fanon channel I was wondering if you can can get me and Michael Konar on it because we or no one cant get on it to discuss Halo-Fanon stuff. P.S. About the bad thing that happened. It wasn't me I can tell you that It was my 7 year old brother...And if you think it was me I apologize. Thank you for considering. P.S.S. Be sure to tell the Channel Operators on #Wiki channel and #Halopedia channel that "I am sorry, it wasn't Andromeda Vadum that said all the mean thing it was his 7 year old brother. And if you think it was him he is sorry for everything that happened. Thank you for Understanding so much Andromeda Vadum Shame You should be ashamed to have kicked me out of the fanon awards. I deserved a fighting chance. There's too much I have to say to you, so I give you this. Come and see what I had to say... ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|'' & Taters...]] 01:45, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :Hey Meat, while I'm really regretful that this happened, to be fair, according to the rules Ajax ''did have technical grounds; you should let off on him - after all it's the holidays. :) [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 01:53, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Kilo Spartan entered Spartan-012 has been entered into the Kilo Company contest. --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Nogard Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 17:04, 29 December 2008 (UTC) RE: skype Feel free to contact me here. My access to Skype is intermittent because of changed living and academic situations. [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 03:04, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Got three problems Two with my Agnostos Empire article,one with my Fregata-Class frigate. My two main problems are related to images, I uploaded new versions for the Empire and the Frigate, however they are still showing the old images? If you can help with that, it would be much appreciated. The other problem is I was hoping to split the Agnostos and Agnostos Empire into two different articles, one about the race itself and the other its government. Is that possible? Thanks a bunch UNSC Melee weapons, my sig, wardog rp, and aircraft carriers Are UNSC combat knives going to have a plasma edge or vibrating blade (like a Vorenus or Machina melee weapon, because they'll probably need that to bayonet a metal-bodied Necros soldier. Also, as you will have undoubtedly noticed, I have changed my sig. Is it OK if it has a few links to you're Necros (Necros, Necros War, and Revenant) related articles in addition to some of my own. I will remove them if you don't wan them there. Also, when is the Operation:WARDOG RP starting? I have an idea for the RP I thought I'd run past you: You know how you said it was O.K. for Ross East Jr. to fly air support for the SPARTAN IVs. Anyway, I was planning on having Ross' I-660 Spear get shot down and have Ross survive and live with SPARTAN IVs until he is rescued (or maybe hijacks a Seraph and escapes). That sound like a good idea or would there be anything getting in the way of my interesting plot twist?Finally, have you approved my new UNSC naval unit, the Megalodon-class Aircraft Carrier for use RPs (though the earliest I can see seeing any action is Linna.) Valerian Pics Um... This is kind of embarrassing, but I noticed that your race of Valerians use Krogan pictures from Mass Effect as do my own race of Hai. In order to avoid any confusion, would it be possible for you to change the picture type for the Valerians? If not, I understand completely. Sorry to bother you, Couple more things You said in the SPARTAN IV article that some SPARTAN IV units have Hornets with them. Do the ones involved in WARDOG?, because that would mean Ross East Jr. wouldn't have to look too far for a secondary ride during his stay with the SPARTANs. WARDOG takes place on a UNSC colony that was captured by the Remnant, so I was planning on having Ross and a few SPARTAN IVs discover an abandoned airfield complete with a perfectly operational I-660 Spear-Ex Machina for an escape vehicle. Finally, Happy New Year! we need to talk within the next four hours. I can be on Skype briefly in an indeterminant amount of time after I'm done culturing the embryonic stem cells. don't worry; it's not bad - it's good. Keep in touch let me know when you have amoment [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 01:09, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Situation on Halopedia I think your an admin there, if not can ya reach someone who can, got a vandal by the name of Drummer1258. Urgent Message Now would be a really, really good time to tell me if I got Kilo, officially. --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Nogard Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 21:53, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Wardog Ajax, you going to add the RRTF to the SOCOM roster? Because I plan on using some of them. WARDOG reinforcements For the next RP could i use the 613th Marine Brigade as part of the reinforcements, it's a rather large unit. - Hollywood Rent a SPARTAN From the sound of the rules of the Wardog RP, we could take control of some of the SPARTAN IV squads you came up with. I need a few SPARTANs to help Ross East Jr. get a hold of an escape vehicle. Is there any chance I could borrow a few of your SPARTANs for this mission. I was thinking a few from Bravo, they seem like the ones most likely to have access to a Hornet available for Ross to fly until he finds a spaceworthy vehicle to make his escape. Oh yeah, does a person a UNSC ship is named after have to be dead? 21 Gun Salute I think i'll take the two KIA Spartans for Wardog if no one else will have them. was thinking some necros thing could do the dirty work like in Kanna. i'll explain more in detail later if you're interested Hollywood Two Things *OK, first thing needs a quick answer: you left out a whole platoon of Kilo Company *Second thing, I was thinking of a new vehicle for the UNSC: a large diesel truck, like is used to pull 18-wheelers, but with the wheel section behind the cab converted into a truck bed with sides, on which are mounted machine guns and in which there can be more than two dozen troops; also, with its' high towing power, it can pull several mobile weapons like the M5334 Shortbow ASAT Launch Trailer. --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Nogard Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 21:27, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Videos and stuff Remember me? Sure you do. Remember the IRC conversation we had a while back, of which you filled me in on the story about H*Bad? Sure you do (again). You probably would want to skip to around the five minute marker if you don't care for anything non-Halo, then wait maybe 30 seconds for the 'thank you' part of the credits. wf-6tk3FlPQ "RuneScapers on Weed 4, part II" -- 03:11, 3 January 2009 (UTC) ---- Golf-Class Frigate (renamed 'Light Crusier') You deleted my Pic of the Golf-class Frigate, under the reason of, qoute 'lolplagerism' unquote. That is fine, although it was NOT plagerism. In fact, it happens to be a project I've been working on and off upon for a few months. Can you (kindly) give a valid reason why you would delete an picture, used in an artical, for the poor excuse of 'lolPlagerism'? SPARTAN-118 ---_ (Note: I am a little fustrated today. Apologies for the 'to-the-point' method of delivering my message.) Necros and UNSC ships I've got some new ideas for Necros ships, with their demon/monster namesakes: *Jörmungandr-class Battle Cruiser- Named for the Norse "Serpent of Midgard" *Cthulhu-class Stealth Destroyer- Okay, fine, it's not named for a mythological beast, and i'm not sure Lovecraftian mindfuckery counts , but Cthulhu is often referred to in science fiction and fantasy circles as a tongue-in-cheek shorthand for extreme horror or evil (Wikipedia), fits with Necros. *Tindalos-class Stealth Frigate- More Lovecraftian mindfuckery. Now onto the UNSC Ships, namely my finished Battlegroup Warrior, are the names and ships OK: *UNSC Warrior- Quetzalcoatl-class Ultra Carrier *UNSC Warspite- Bishamonten-class Large Cruiser *UNSC Warbringer- Thor-class Cruiser *UNSC Indestructible- Baal-class Destroyer *UNSC Unrelenting- Baal-class Destroyer *UNSC Call of Duty- Baal-class Destroyer *UNSC Final Charge- Baal-class Destroyer *UNSC Utah- Heimdall-class Frigate *UNSC Omaha-Heimdall-class Frigate *UNSC Juno -Heimdall-class Frigate *UNSC Golden Sword - Heimdall-class Frigate *UNSC Point Du Hoc- Heimdall-class Frigate *UNSC Silent Assassin- Minerva-class Prowler Oh yeah, the SPARTANs of Blue Team you mentioned in response to my last message, have you created their characters/articles yet? Could you please provide a link to their article if it exist and provide some basic info about each if the SPARTANs in Blue team if such an article exists K, I'll keep all that in mind. --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Nogard Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 16:29, 3 January 2009 (UTC) One last thing: did you change the naming scheme for S-IV fireteams when I wasn't looking? Because I re-read the S-IV guide and I read that all fireteams are named via NATO --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Nogard Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 16:37, 3 January 2009 (UTC) OK, Better Necros Stealth Frigate/Destroyer name: Chullachaqui-class Stealth Frigate- named for a Native American demon that attack people in the wilderness under various disguises, sounds like a good namesake for a stealth vessel. Also, are you going to be making any SPARTANs for Blue team or do I (or someone else) need to come up with some of my own? I know Its been tough. I've had school and friends from out of state over, and then I missed Vespera, and didn't get a chance to join it....anyway, I'm working on it. WARDOG questions Blue Platoon is listed as having several weapons teams, fire teams, etc., but nobody who looks like they'd fly Hornets. Who (apart from Ross East Jr., during his short stay) does fly the Hornets? Also, most of Blue Platoon is empty, it has only the CO and one SPARTAN, hardly a platoon. Also, I'd like to know when the WARDOG RP is scheduled to start. Also, now that you have changed the name of your Necros Stealth Corvette to Imp-class, would the Samael-class work as a name for a stealth destroyer and the Chullachaqui-class Stealth Frigate (named for a Native American demon that attack people in the wilderness under various disguises, sounds like a good namesake for a stealth vessel) works for a stealth frigate? Can I still jump on the bandwagon? I told myself at the start of Necros "I wouldn't use a SPARTAN team for Necros, I'd stick with Brutes and Blackheart." Well, screw that. Has anyone claimed Dog Platoon yet? I'd like to get in on this if still possible. Info Please One, did you change it so that all S-IV teams are NATO named? Two, can you give me info for the Energy Glaive, the Energy Spear, the Brute Blaster, and the Shot Carbine? --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 22:09, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Reconfiguration Hi, do you recall when you deemed some of my pages non-canon? Wll, I've done some thinking, and I agree. Could you please keep these pages for now, as I want to make the storyline canon-friendly. I plan to do this by makinging the Great Civil War of 2553 a landslide success for the UNSC. I will keep the UFC, but on a much smaller scale, and they will slowly join the UNSC. Thanks for your time. The FarmboyThe GreatThe SPARTAN'Rozh' 14:14 EST 01.07.09 Srs biz Ajax, here's some stuff I dug up for the Machina: Plus, please come up on (sometime soon) USR Ordnance --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 21:22, 10 January 2009 (UTC) What is it Que es Necros?Alpha 115 22:16, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Ban Dodge ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 00:48, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Could Ya' Do Something for Me? I want you to delete Teedle the Crackhead Grunt. That thing is a bitch to tend to. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 02:42, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Machina troubles Any way I can convince you ''not to use Nightscream and Shockwave? --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 21:59, 13 January 2009 (UTC) >_< *Sigh* Darn it. I was wondering why you weren't responding, I forgot to sign my post. I was the one wondering if Dog Platoon was still up for grabs. MasterGreen999 00:25, 14 January 2009 (UTC) SPARTAN IV platoon commanders You mention then as being capable of using MJOLNIR armor, yet some of them are not SPARTANs. When did they recieve augmentations? Check This Out I created a scale chart for your UNSC Ships in Photoshop. Here's the first draft, tell me what you think and suggest any improvements in necessary. StarHalo in unusual quantities I have noticed a large amount of pages that are a rip off of star wars around. I just looked up StarHalo and I got about twelve pages with the template on it. Not complaining, just noticing. Elite Emperor 17:18, 18 January 2009 (UTC)Elite Emperor O.K.: Here's UNSC Ships Version 2.0. Has all the ships you have pics for on it. Need pics for Ra-class, Isis-class, and the support classes... And the fighters,bombers, dropships etc., but all of them except the Claymore, Spear, and Petrel would be too small to appear as anything more than a couple pixels. Nah, sounds like you've got too tight a hold on them, so I'll just dig up other face names.... if there are any. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 16:18, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Officialization Hi, Ajax. I was wanting to know if you would accept one of my new divisions, the UNSC Covert Force Unit, into the Necros Timeline. Send a response when you can, please. SPARTAN Rozh 23:57, 20 January 2009 (UTC) More Pics As I have stated before, the UNSC is the only faction in the Necros Project with large seagoing vessels such as the Leviathan-class Battleship and the Megalodon-class Aircraft Carrier. Now, the Necros have an answer to the, if you accept it, anyway: the Hurricane-class Battleship (Named in the same style as the Necros Tsunami-class Patrol Boat. Below is a pic and a shorts summary of what the article might look like. Tell me what you think. The Hurricane-class is basically the equivalent of a floating super walker, armed with eight heavy dirge cannons, a rotary pulse cannon, eighteen Vindicator Lasher missile silos and a single light Armageddon cannon. The Hurricane-class is more than capable of engaging and destroying multiple UNSC Leviathan-class battleships, however, the Hurricane-class has the same weaknesses as any battleship, is vulnerable to air attack and can be attacked easily from underwater by a Tigershark-class submarine, using torpedos from close range or sea launched missiles to attack from over the horizon. Also, I made this pic of my Revenant character, David Kilgore, is it okay if I put it in your Revenant article as an example of what a Revenant might look like? Hey Ajax is it OK if I join Wardog? Thnx :) Last Call, Please Accept I'm getting close to starting up my WW3 fic, and I'm in need of a Sgt. Johnson on steroids type marine; you're the only person I can think of, but you turned me down earlier. Come, are you sure you can't let me use you? --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 17:43, 21 January 2009 (UTC) BTW, may I suggest that the Cole Protocol events still take place in Necros, just with your Grey Team (if something's wrong with this, tell me, as I've yet to read the book or even check out Halopedia's article on it) --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 21:11, 21 January 2009 (UTC) dear ajax, hi there, long time no see. I'm curious as to what a "project page" means ... your SPARTAN page, though admirable, definately isn't associated with HFFW administratration in any way. thanks [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 22:55, 21 January 2009 (UTC) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ hey Ajax i am a big fan of your work and i think your pretty awesome and i just wanted to know if you could well...look at some of my articles and well rate them in user talk cause i want people to come to my articles and if they see you gave it a good report then they wont trash my article here are some links to some of my articles Elite Wars George Swan and Jeffry Davis please come to my articles and rate them please --The cheif 02:13, 8 March 2009 (UTC)